My path to theivery
by Snix7
Summary: I'm mad at myself for always being nice, for apologizing when it was everyone else's fault, not mine. I'm mad for getting attached to you and thinking about you but most of all I'm mad for not hating you when I should. (My first fan fic! Hope you like it. Please review.)
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my names Raven and let me just start out by saying, I regret nothing. So Slade had been defeated and I found absolutely no reason to stay a hero…so I didn't. I went off on my own with little money and no help whatsoever. And I was ok on my own until an old friend wanted to stop by and pay a visit.

_Flash Back_

_I was currently living in an old apartment building, and let me tell you this place could never compare to the tower, but I liked it nonetheless. I kept up my usual ritual- get up in the morning make a cup of tea and have a small snack. Usually after that I would lock myself in my room or go to the roof to meditate but I didn't need to do that now because I lived alone. And living alone meant no extra weight of everyone else's feelings. Including the mush that radiates from Robin and Starfire. So I would crash on the couch careless as to what was going on outside of my own little world. Today I was in my room getting ready to stop and visit Jinx before I left town. I had everything planned out- I was going to say bye to Jinx then grab my stuff and skip Jump city. The only major problem was money, I didn't have enough of it. Being Raven ex-Teen Titan and all people were very generous I would sometimes get coffee or beers on the house because of my great heroic deeds (if you want to call it that). I was going over my few options and came across one I hadn't yet thought of. Stealing. If I stole just enough money I could use that as my ticket to leave. Not to mention I knew all the Titan's weaknesses. Now all I needed was a cool name and drop-dead sexy costume. Maybe even an alias. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow…..welcome to skank village. Population, me. Right now I was at home staring at "me" in the mirror. I didn't look like me, I had died my hair black and it now came past my shoulders it had also taken a slight curl to it, but that wasn't the point. My outfit was. An innocent trip to the mall changed the way I looked at myself forever. The outfit was definitely sexy and super easy to move in, which was a plus. For a top it was tight black and stopped right above my belly button (which now had a small diamond belly button ring). It was long-sleeved and all the way down the arm was a black string that tied the sleeve together, stopping at the wrist and making a small bow. The skirt was short-short and made of leather and under that were tarnished fishnets. I put on black stilettos that had little gold chains on the sides. And to make sure no one knew my identity I wore a little black eye mask with a golden jewel next to my right eye to match the color of the chains. Now on to my powers I will have to use my new ones because my dark magic will give me away instantaneously…The Titans have no idea what they are in for._

_Later That Day:_

_I smirked hearing the Titan's pull up outside as I toyed with a large ruby necklace while sitting on an unbroken glass case. "Who is it this time?" I heard Beast Boy groan. "Well we'll just have to find out. Won't we?" was Robin's reply. This earned the leader another groan from the changeling (or however you spell it). Checking to make sure nothing was out of place that would give me away I waited until the Titans came crashing through the doors. "Who is this new enemy friend Robin?" I heard Starfire whisper as she leaned closer to their leader and I felt pure hatred bubble inside of me. I didn't hate Star she was one of my best friends, no I hated Robin for what he did to me. That little son of a bitch had said he loved me and a day later he dumped me for my best friend. That was when I had lost it, I had packed up and left and nobody could've said anything to make me stay. And now here I was standing before my former team….as a villain. "Whoa! She's hot!" I heard Beast Boy mutter which got him a hard nudge from Cyborg and a smirk across my face. Part of my new power was that I had heightened hearing along with my normal empath powers. "Titan's go!" and with that said I made sure to show them that a girl truly can do anything in heels, even fighting against the law. It would be easy to get them because they were fighting individually instead of a team. First it was Robin. Just as he was about to punch me square in the jaw I grabbed him by the wrist and twisted it behind his back feeling the pain radiate off of him in waves. I smiled knowing how embarrassed he was. "Its not nice to hit girls you know." I whispered huskily in his ear and I could feel him shiver. He took a great blow to the head, which I can proudly say was caused by me, rendering him unconscious. I let go of my hold on him letting him slump to the floor in a piled heap of…..colors. Jesus this boy really needs to find a new outfit, I thought. Starfire was next throwing her green balls of death. I didn't want to hurt her because she was still my friend so I let her destroy herself. Dodging all her attacks while she flew straight into a wall. Hard. Turning to Beast Boy and Cyborg I slowly sauntered my way to them their emotions hitting me like a truck. Nervous, interested , and curious. But of course, I would never back down from a fight._


	3. Chapter 4

"So do we attack her or…." Beast Boy trailed off "I guess so" muttered Cyborg in reply.

"But she's a girl!"

"Yea so?"

"Where do I hit her?"

"Just do it BB" I smirked hearing Beast Boy's nickname. I sometimes missed the old days when Starfire was making a disgusting Tameranian dish and Beast Boy would- **Look at yourself Raven! You're reminiscing in the past! Its time to make some new memories….happy ones. **screamed happy from the depths of nevermore. I inwardly face-palmed, figures happy would say something like THAT. I didn't even notice Beast Boy shifting and Cyborg charging his cannon. Acting completely on instinct I grabbed my black and gold striped ninja stars, that I had made to match my outfit, off of the chain that hung on my skirt, and threw them not taking in the consequences. Fortunately, for me, there were none. But I couldn't say the same for Cyborg. Having those custom made was a good thing, they came sharper, tougher and in awesome colors. When you throw them they wiz by in a flash of black and gold. But anyways, those little things pack a big punch. On the front side his arm was somewhere between metal arm and wires.

"Might wanna get…that checked out" I told him pointing to a little bit of everywhere 'cuz I mean let's face the facts, I screwed him up a lot, and how long that was going to take him to fix, I didn't know or care.

"You little BITCH! Look what you did to my-" with a swipe of my hand I had teleported behind him and turned him off.

"Jeez, does he always talk that much?"

"No apparently I'm the jabber-mouth of the team. But I mean you should see Starfire when she talks about her alien home! She could just talk and talk and talk! And then they complain about me." Beats Boy yelled exasperated, throwing his arms in the air.

"Wait a second, you're the bad guy right?"

"Girl, but yes I guess you could say that."

"And you're talking to me."

"Obviously"

"Why?"

"Why do you think?"

"Because you are attracted to my irresistible charms." he replied with a flirtatious grin.

"You wish-" I teleported behind him and leant down to whisper in his ear "that you could have me." I put my hands securely on his shoulders and let them drag agonizingly slow until skin met skin (he's currently not wearing gloves). I quickly found the pressure point and applied, well, pressure. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

"Oh, don't be a woos."

"You're pressure pointing me and it hurts!"

"Well that is the purpose of a pressure point."

"I know that but-" I threw my free hand over his mouth

"Shut up Beast Boy!" I decided to ignore the extra presence I felt in the room and forcefully threw Beast Boy onto the floor. I felt the tiniest pang of guilt when I saw blood drip from his nose, but these were the consequences I had to deal with. I knelt beside him and thread my fingers into his green spiked hair. I felt the pain when I yanked back on his head so he could look at me. "Who are you?" he questioned with a hint of awe.

"The names Black Rose"

"You won't get away with this" he said and weakly raised his finger. I chuckled slightly amused by his antics "Oh," I said raising both of my eyebrows "But I already have." I slammed his face into the floor knowing later on that he, most likely, would be the last to leave the Med Room.

"So, when did you plan on announcing your presence?"

"Right about now" came the somewhat robotic reply. I was frozen, because I knew that voice, and this certain voice never brought along anything good.

(A/N- I just want to thank everyone who helped me out during my little writing crisis. I will update soon. Please R&R)


	4. Chapter 5

_"What are you doing here X?" I growled standing up and 'dusting' myself off. "I want something. That you have."_

_"What…..you mean this?" I said pulling the red necklace out of my pocket letting it hang dangerously on the edge of my forefinger._

_"Give it to me princess."_

_Keeping my back to him I shook my head side to side as if trying to decipher something._

_"How about…a simple no." there was no question in my voice, it was a full out statement. I knew him well enough to know that he wasn't going to lunge at me for it, but try to scam it out of me. Time that our little rough and tough bad boy got a taste of his own medicine._

_"Why do you want it?"_

_"I could ask you the same thing."_

_"You know" I said turning and getting closer to have a better look at the infamous Red X. He didn't flinch when I caressed his shoulder dragging it across his chest while I circled him. "In a way…you're kinda cute."_

_"Thanks for the tip" I could feel him emotions battling each other and soon enough I could feel his doubt and worry begin to ebb away. "And uh you're not to bad yourself sweetness." I could practically see the smug look on his face. "Soooo X," I said turning to face him front to back guiding my hands up the swell of his shoulders getting him into something like a headlock or similar to when a child clings to you're back afraid of falling._

_"What do you say to me leaving here with the necklace and you remain…somewhat…unharmed."_

_"You think you can beat me?" was his over-confident reply_

_"Oh sweatheart, I know I can beat you. But we wouldn't want to hurt you're manly pride now, would we?"_

_"So our rose has thorns?"_

_I let out a raspy chuckle "You don't know even know."_

_(A/N sorry my updates might take a little longer because of school. Please R&_R)


	5. Chapter 6

_Mind control. That was my new power. I could be alluring and convincing and if that didn't work there was the control I could gain of you're very being. Obviously something like that wouldn't work on my demonic father he's a little too power-hungry for that. We never could truly defeat Trigon but we could keep him at bay for long enough. I was reared out of my thoughts when Red X leaped out of my grasp. I glared._

_"So little miss ball of sunshine? What are you doing here?"_

_"Cut it out! Those nicknames are everything I'm not!"_

_He stood his ground didn't even do so much as flinch. I don't know why I felt comfortable around him or why it seemed like we had been friends for an eternity but it seemed natural._

_"Calm down newbie."_

_"Newbie?"_

_"Yup, you're new to this game."_

_"Not as new as you think." I mumbled. We heard the sirens and I'm pretty sure we had the same thought running through our head-_

_Shit!_

_"Well my time is short princess soo see you around." he reached for the x on his belt and with the blink of an eye he was gone. Hey, he was better company than Robin ever was. I thought to myself as I teleported back to my own apartment._


	6. Chapter 7

Subconsciously I reached into my pocket and I felt the unwelcome cold metal. I grinned, teeth and all. If Red X had really wanted the necklace he would've gotten it one way or another. Looks like our 'unfeeling' villain wasn't as unfeeling as we had thought. I opened the door and delicately put the necklace on my coffee table, before I trudged to the kitchen. I reached into the cupboard for my herbal tea and let the water start to boil. I happily turned on the TV to see if there was any new news about our team failures.

"The Teen Titans were found to have, apparently, lost a newer villain. She got away only with an expensive ruby necklace which was being sold at the price of $832.00. The necklace had a thin gold lining around the ruby with tiny diamonds embedded in the lining. This new female thief was able to knock out every hero in a record amount of time. Here they come now- Robin! Would you mind answering a few questions?" he turned roughly on his heel to face the camera

"Sure"

"So who was this new thief?"

"Apparently she goes by the name of Black Rose, but we see her as no threat. She stole a necklace, nothing more."

"But what happens if she does strike again?"

"Then we will do what we think necessary." with that and a swift nod of his head he was gone leaving the reporter with nothing to say but-

"Well there you go! This is Nancy Parker saying relax and have a good day!"

'But we see her as no threat'? Oh I don't think so Boy Wonder. You know how people always say if you're good at something don't stop doing it. Well I was good at something, and you're sure as hell I'm not going to stop now.

(Just a little btw Raven has a small TV in her kitchen and then she has a bigger one in her living room.)


	7. Chapter 8

_The hallway was dark and damp with dingy little candles that rested on three legged tables._

_"Hello?" I called into the emptiness_

_"I was wondering when I'd see you again….Raven." said a voice that I could recognize during the end of the world._

_"Slade" I sneered as I turned, but meeting nothing. _

_"How are you back? Where are you?" a low chuckle escaped his throat and it sent shivers down my spine._

_"My dear Raven-"_

_"It's not Raven anymore." I smirked happily_

_"Why not?"_

_"I'm not a Titan."_

_"And why is this?"_

_"Robin" I whispered and hung my head_

_"So…what are you know?"_

_"I go by Black Rose, as my villain name."_

_"Interesting, now I have some advice, and I'd like you to listen."_

_"Continue" I replied with a nod of my head_

_"Robin hates to be beat at his own game."_

_"I'm aware, but where is this going to get me?"_

_"My dear Raven, Robin loves you and now that you've left he is destroying himself. You will break him down by using….yourself."_

_"Yeah right! That dip-shit left me for a dumb-ass! He doesn't love me."_

_"I'm not saying you have to, just consider it an option." I was taken aback. Slade never negotiated. "But it would be best if you also considered a partner…. Like, X."_

_"Why X?" if I needed a partner I did not want it to be that annoying, over-ego, self-absorbed thief._

_"He is the next best, besides, yours truly."_

_"You know what….…..Fine I'll do it."_

_"Wonderful." I watched as Slade stepped into the light and I shrieked as I woke up, in my bedroom, beads of sweat dotting my face._

_"Great! I have a __**dead**__ villain giving me advice on how to destroy my __**ex teammate**__." I groaned "Just amazing!"_


	8. Chapter 9

_X was not an easy man to find. Finally I found a villain that would spill._

_"So Rancid…..I need some stuff that I can only get from Red-X. So I need to meet him somewhere so we can talk." I explained from the window-sill of his apartment._

_"Well if you want to meet up with X I'll let him know. As a-matter-of-fact I'm seeing him tomorrow night…Would you like to come?"_

_"That would be great. Thanks." I flashed a flirty smile and disappeared to my apartment._

_The next night:_

_"So you ready for this?"_

_"I'm a big girl John, I can handle myself." I felt his heated gaze on my back and tried to suppress the growing urge to punch him straight in the face. This was a warm starless night in Jump so I had decided to wear flat ankle boots, short shorts that were fraying at the ends, a blood-red tank top with my hair down and the usual black mask. (This one doesn't have the gold jewel, its just plain.) I knew I was a creep, always dressing in dark clothes, making the witty comments and all-in-all…..being the complete bitch._

_"X just isn't one to…" his face screwed up in thought as he searched for the right word. "He just doesn't…like…..get the-"_

_"Alright! I get it! X is a lot of things!" I cried exasperated "Jesus fucking Christ" I muttered rubbing my temple with my fingers. I materialized at the ends of the dock (which was about 100 yards away from where he was standing) and watched my feet dangle above the water. I glanced up at the enormous tower that looked over and protected the city. I thought of Robin and his obsession over the very villain that had been haunting my dreams for the past three nights. Slade was dead, long dead, but how he got into my head while I was sleeping I didn't know. And in all honesty I didn't mind. He was bad I wanted to be bad, simple as that._

_"Nice night huh?" I jumped and heard him chuckle beside me._

_"Yea. Nice but not peaceful."_

_"Why not?"_

_I shrugged "'Cuz of people like us." he threw his head back and laughed into the night sky. He turned to face me._

_"Well you're not wrong." he muttered_

_"So, I know you work alone but from when we met earlier-"_

_"Ah, so you're Rose?"_

_"Yea and I was wondering if you'd partner up with me for a little while because Boy Wonder" I nodded my head towards the tower "Is getting on my nerves."_

_"Yours too?" I chuckled this time_

_"So….what do you say X?"_

_"Well because I like you, I'll do it. But the first time will be a practice run, and if I like what I see, maybe this will become somewhat permanent."_

_"Great. Meet me here again tomorrow night same time. See you then." I sent a wink his way as I gracefully climbed my way down the dock and jogged the rest of the way to my bike. I revved the engine before I took off speeding calling _

_"See ya soon" over my shoulder and running all the red lights on my way home._

_A/N- Soo let me know how you guys liked it. I always love the reviews I get! _


	9. Chapter 10

Flashback ends

So, here I sat in my living room, wondering what the hell I had just done. Red-X and I were going to meet up…..he was actually considering me as a partner. I can't believe it! My head was spinning as I made my way through the one bedroom apartment. I collapsed onto my bed and checked the time. It read 12:30.

"Uggh! I was out for 2 hours!"

"How is that even possible?" I muttered as I rolled over and stuffed my face into my pillow. That night I dreamt of a certain some-one with an over-ego. (Don't think I could've made that anymore obvious.)

The next morning

Was last night a dream? No it couldn't have been. I wouldn't dream up something like that….would I?

I pondered these thoughts as I made my way to the kitchen. I grabbed an apple out of the fridge and brewed a cup of coffee. I bit into the apple and turned TV on, flipping through channels until I found the news.

"Crime in Jump City has been getting worse. Ever since that little necklace incident the Teen Titans seem to be, god dare I say it,…..….slacking off."

"You're right Nancy. Once our 'Rose' escaped the Teen Titans, they seem to become more and more distracted."

"The team leader, Robin, seems to have taken it the worst. Just during last weeks fight with he seemed to zone out and in the end, thanks to Cyborg, he was taken away. But if not for the metal man the criminal definitely would've gotten away." I laughed because, honestly, that was all I could do. The Titans were already breaking down! And I haven't even gotten to the second round yet. Man, was our next encounter going to be loads of fun! And with Red-X at my side, we could be practically unstoppable! I couldn't wait until tonight. I finished my apple and poured the coffee into a travel mug.

Yay Raven! Are we finally going to start jogging?

asked curiosity.

Ha! Me? Jogging? You've got to be insane 'cuz we are not going jogging. We are going to the mall.

I replied.

At the mall

Where should we go first?

I thought. _Well there's Victoria's Secret or Payless. Yea, I like Payless. _

"Payless it is" I mumbled as I trudged halfway across the mall.

A/N: Sorry about the really short updates, but anyways, please review!


	10. A new Friend

I had no idea what I was going to wear when I met up with X tonight. I didn't want to look like a slut but I didn't want to look like a goody-goody either, not to mention you can't ask one of the workers for help, I mean, c'mon what exactly do you say '_Ummm, yeah, excuse me, but I was wondering if you could help me find some clothes that are comfortable and attractive. Because I'm going to be meeting up with Jump's #1 villain and I don't want to mess anything up when we go steal some important stuff. Not to mention that there will be a little bit of seducing here and there while we kick the Titans' asses.'_

Yeah, that sounds just about right. I didn't realize where I was going until I smashed into a guy. I fell backwards and landed flat on my butt.

"Oww." I looked up at the man I bumped into and I saw the sheepish smile he gave me.

"I'm sorry." we both said simultaneously. I chuckled lightly, being cautious not to blow off someone's head.

"Aren't you Raven? From the Teen Titans?" I looked at him curiously.

"Ummm, yeah, just ex-Teen Titan…..and please don't tell anyone you saw me here. I don't want to end up on the front page." I explained

"Sure thing." he smiled at me and I gave him a hint of a smile back. I hadn't noticed his facial features until now. He had piercing green eyes with spiky black hair, his nose looked like it had been broken once or twice and he had fairly tanned skin. I skimmed the rest of his body stopping once at the t-shirt, tight enough to see his big biceps and the six pack underneath, then the faded blue jeans with black sneakers. I grabbed his extended hand and pulled myself up. I looked down shyly feeling his gaze on me. I played with the back pockets of my ripped jeans. Suddenly feeling a little self-conscious standing next to….what's-his-face. He's so fit and muscled and I'm small and frail.

C'mon Raven, let's get him! He's great eye candy, we can only imagine what he would be like in bed.

Growled lust.

I ignored her, not wanting to respond and look like a fool. I raked a hand through my hair.

"Would you wanna, maybe hang out with me?" he asked.

"Just around the mall because I'm pretty sure you have some important things to do." he added

"Ummm, yeah, sure." I mumbled in agreement.

"Great." he smiled brightly

"Just, ummm, just wait one second." he nodded and I raced to the nearest bathroom. I ran inside, startling some girls my age, and proceeded to the mirror. I fluffed my bangs then checked my eyeliner. _Good and good. Uggh! Why am I acting like this?! _I thought as I fixed the hem of my black lace top.

"Whatever." I muttered earning some strange looks from other people. Before I left the bathroom I made sure that my flats were in still in one shape. I took a deep breath and pushed open the door to see him standing there. He gave me a questioning look and I shrugged.

"So what store where you going to?" I asked as we randomly made our way around. Now it was his turn to shrug.

"I was actually kind of hoping that I could just wander around until I saw a store that I know."

"Well, then that means you're willing to go into any store?"

"Pretty much, yeah." was his reply before I dragged him into Payless. I scolded myself for feeling this comfortable around a complete stranger but I couldn't help it.

Soo what do I need for tonight.

I thought

"Is there anything I can help you with, dear?" asked the man behind the counter

"Umm no thanks we're all set."

"Ok. Well if you need anything just let me know hon."

"ok….thanks." I said before I disappeared into the many shelves. I passed by the kid's section, and the men's and finally got to the woman's high heels.

"Great." I heard…what's-his-face mutter, sarcasm lacing his tone.

"Well if you'd prefer to go to men's section, please be my guest." I said waving my hands towards other shelves in the store.

"Fine. When you're finished let me know and then we'll leave." he mumbled trudging to a different part of the store. My shoulders shook with silent laughter, I had just met him but it felt like we had been friends since the 3rd grade. Plus he was a pretty good looking guy and me and good looking guys got along really well.

Get to know him more Raven…if you know what I mean.

said lust

Raven I honestly don't think this is a good idea, I don't think any of it is. Said intelligence

Well, I like Raven's idea! Shouted happy bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Raven this is going to break a lot of hearts, but I back you up 100% said brave

- and that was all I needed to hear. I had some support from my emotions, which had to mean something. I grabbed a pair of shoes off the rack and was about to go meet up with the nice guy I had met when I realized I had absolutely no idea what his name was and the last thing I needed was for him to shout my name and attract unwanted attention. I shrugged and walked up to the counter patiently waiting for Mr. muscles to show up so we could pay and leave. I heard some one politely clear their throat and I turned to see a small girl the age of 7 looking up at me with large kitten-like blue eyes.

"Yes?" I asked as I crouched down so we could be eye to eye.

"Well, I saw you walk in here and my brother said that you looked like the super-hero who protects our city from the bad guys and I just wanted to ask if you really are her." she asked in a rush. I felt a pang of guilt at her words, she was right, I _had_ protected the city but now I was just another 'bad guy' and I couldn't stand to break her little heart.

"Yes, yes I am." I replied with a small gentle smile unexpectedly she threw her tiny arms around my neck and whispered into my ear

"You're my favorite Raven." I felt pride swell in my chest to finally be recognized and appreciated, I patted her back and she wound out of my arms flashing me a huge grin before skipping back off to her mother who was waiting with open arms.

"What was that about?"


End file.
